Boy of Silence
by Laser Slayer
Summary: James Adams befriends Danny, a loner, grey shirt, who doesn't talk to anyone with a traumatic past in order to get him to go on a mission. But there's more to Danny's traumatic past than it seems. Set after Maximum Security.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Hey guys, this is my second CHERUB story, I'm using it as a side project for my other story Junior's Return. Anyway this is mainly about Danny, a new character who's had a really traumatic childhood who James befriends. Tell me what you think**

**-Laser Slayer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Get up Here<strong>

James Adams hauled himself out of bed. It was nearly 12 o'clock but he'd been up all night. It would be lunch pretty soon so he figured he would have a shower and head to lunch. But before he could do so his phone rang. James, still groggy reluctantly answered it.

"Hello."

"James, its Mac. You better get up here now!" The call on the other line went dead.

'I guess I can forget about lunch and a shower.' James thought as he hopped into his closet for some new clothes.

Although James was sure he hadn't done anything wrong recently, there was every chance Mac would bring up something that had happened months ago. If you wanted to impress Mac, every CHERUB would wear a clean CHERUB t-shirt, combat boots and trousers. James hurried up to Mac's office on the top floor and knocked.

"Come in."

James entered, wearing his navy t-shirt, combat boots and pants.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Come in." Mac gestured James to one of the chairs in front of his desk. James sat down as Mac began to speak.

"Are you hungry James?"

James nodded. Mac took out a ham, cheese and vegetable sandwich and handed it to James. As James began to eat, Mac started to explain.

"I suppose you're wondering why I've called you up here. You must have thought you were in big trouble."

James swallowed a bite of the sandwich. "It may have crossed my mind."

"Well, the good news is, you're not. But I do need your help with something. How old are you James?"

"Thirteen."

Mac nodded. "Do you know Danny Watkins?"

James racked his brain for a Danny Watkins. He remembered Kyle and Bruce talk about a grey shirt named Danny and he might have seen him at the dojo once. James had only seen him briefly but from what he could remember if this guy even was Danny, he was an average height and dark brown .

"I've heard of him." James finally said. "But I don't really know him personally."

"He's a rather silent boy." Mac said. "Doesn't seem to reach out to anyone. He passed basic training two summers ago but he's hardly gone on any missions. Only one actually."

"Has he said why?" James asked. He, himself had never turned down a mission.

Mac shook his head. "I understand he's gone through, what some of us would call a traumatic childhood, but all our other CHERUB's who've been through hardships have eventually come around. He's- he's something else."

"So what do you need me for?" James asked finishing the sandwich.

"We're not completely sure, but there's a new mission that only Danny's skills could truly pull off. But he probably would turn it down. If you could possibly befriend him he might reconsider and become a more active part of CHERUB."

"I wish I could help." James said. "But I need to know about this guy before that and like you said. He doesn't talk much."

"Fair enough." Mac said. He bit his lip and made his way over to a nearby filing cabinet and took out a file. "I really shouldn't be showing you the personal profile of another CHERUB. But I suppose it might work better." Mac handed James the file. It was many things ranging from pictures and report cards but on top was Danny's profile. James began to look through it.

* * *

><p><strong>BACKGROUND<strong>

****NAME: ****Daniel Watkins

**BORN: **1991, Rome Italy

**BIRTH NAME: **Daniel Lombardo

** APPEARANCE: **Average height, green eyes, brown eyes

**FAMILY:** Parents- Javier Lombardo and Maria Lombardo; died in a boating accident. Siblings- Angelo, Rocco, Giovanni, Carmella; all died in a boating accident with their parents

**FAMILY BACKGROUND: **When Danny was eight, his parents and siblings were all killed in a boating accident while he was at school. Until the age of twelve he was raised by his grandfather, who died of a heart attack. He suffered great trauma from these incidents.

**JOINED CHERUB: **2004

****CURRENT **SHIRT** **RANK: **Grey

** PROFILE:**

** PHYSICAL: **Danny is not particularly big but is good in individual sports, technical skills and running. He is also in good health.

**COMBAT: **Very talented in karate and judo, also possibly studied taekwondo

**ACADEMIC: **Danny excels in almost all areas of studies except any group work or social skills. He is always silent in class, which is liked by many teachers.

**LIKES: **Being alone, rock music, comic books, tennis, eating junk food, darts, golf, Start Wars

**DISLIKES: **People who don't mind their own business, group work, team sports, The Godfather movies

* * *

><p>James put down the file and shuffled through some pictures of Danny in basic training. "I'll help you." he told Mac. "I just feel so damn sorry for this guy."<p>

Mac smiled. "Let's get to work then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading please review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet Danny**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, to those reading this story thank you. This chapter mainly gives an idea of Danny and how he's like. My apologies if its boring. Next chapter will include some Lauren. I'm planning for the mission around chapter 5. Please review.<strong>

**-Laser Slayer**

* * *

><p>James had gone back to his room for a long shower and a couple of games of FIFA on his PlayStation. He arrived down for lunch when everybody was just about gone. He noticed Danny sitting in a corner table by himself eating fries and James sat next to him.<p>

"Hey," James said casually.

Danny nodded. "Hey."

"James." James said holding out his hand.

"Danny," came the reply.

James had a burger and fries on his plate. "So, Danny. Do you like Star Wars?" he asked remembering Danny's CHERUB profile.

Danny nodded. "The entire trilogy. You?"

"It's pretty cool." James smiled, at least he had gotten Danny to talk back. "I like the fight scenes."

Danny remotely smiled. "James Adams right?"

"Yeah." James said. "You've heard of me?"

"Kind of. This guy in my Russian class' little brother was in basic training with your sister Lauren. I think he's got a crush on her."

"Really?" James asked. Suddenly much more interested in Danny's story.

"Yeah, Gary Conrads brother Mike. I mean that's what Gary talked about."

James laughed loudly. "My little sister's got a secret admirer. Wait till I tell her!"

Danny even snickered a little. "Yeah, according to Gary and a couple of his mates Mike even tried to snog her during basic training and got a hundred pushups from Large."

"She never told me about any of this." James said trying not to laugh quite so loudly. "You're a pretty cool guy Danny. How come I've never seen you round?"

Danny shrugged and ate a fry. "You're usually hanging round Kyle and Kerry and Bruce, I'm not one to have many friends so I'm not quite the campus rock star."

James detected the slight bit of the Italian accent in Danny's voice although his British accent seemed to cover most of it up.

"You like PlayStation Danny?"

Danny nodded. "It's pretty cool. Although I've always been more of an X-box man myself. Mostly cause of Halo."

James nodded and took a massive bite of burger. "Hey Danny, don't take offence to this, it's just out of curiosity. But how come you don't have friends and don't go on missions and stuff?"

"I'm no special guy James. I'm just a typical thirteen year old. Heaps of people want friends to hang out with, but then sometimes your friends end up wanting to know every bloody detail of your life. And then if it doesn't suit them you get shunned and humiliated. If you ask me, it's better just to be alone."

James slowly began to realize Danny's point. Although it hadn't happened to him yet. Although a pretty cool guy, Danny seemed like the type of person who was always depressed. And James wanted simply to go away and meet up with Kyle or Bruce for a game of PlayStation. But he had told Mac he would do it and he wasn't planning on breaking his promise now.

"Maybe I could be your friend. Well, maybe not really friends but we could hang out and stuff. I can introduce you to my friends and stuff."

'Nice one Adams.' James thought to himself. 'That shit that just came out of your mouth was a total cheese fest.'

Danny shrugged. "Maybe." He stood up to leave. "I'll see you around James."

James couldn't determine whether this was a success or not. But he guessed he'd figure out later. A smile came over his face as he finished his burger and fries. It was time to wind up Lauren. James stood up and left for Lauren's floor.

"This is gonna be fun." he rubbed his hands in delight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry about the wait, managing school, life and three fanfics is pretty hectic. So thanks to all the readers and reviewers keep reading and reviewing. Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Aftermath<strong>

"Lauren!" James knocked loudly on the door of his little sister. "Lauren!"

"James, you're a bloody idiot. What do you want?" Lauren snapped opening the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"What?" Lauren asked. "James are you drunk or something?"

"Mike Conrads."

"What?"

"I know that Gary Conrads little brother Mike tried to snog you during basic training and got a hundred pushups from Large." James couldn't control his laughter burst out laughing.

"What! Who told you?" Lauren exploded.

"Ummm," was all James could say in between laughs. He never really got a full answer, their conversation ended with Lauren hitting him with a magazine several times before he finally went away, still laughing like crazy. He talked to Mac about his encounter with Danny fairly quickly before he went to hit the dojo where he saw Danny again.

"Hey Danny," James gave a friendly wave.

Danny nodded and waved back. There weren't too many people in thb\e e dojo, about ten or twelve roughly. "Wanna be sparring partners?" Danny asked breaking the silence.

James nodded. Both boys stepped into fighting stance as one of Takada's assistants refereed.

"Go!" she called.

James wasn't sure how he was meant to go. Was he meant to show how strong he was or hold back a little? He wasn't given time to decide. Danny lashed a perfect roundhouse kick into James' stomach. James stumbled back a little but quickly regained his footing.

"Oh, it's on." he muttered. James charged forward and aimed a headshot at Danny. It was a narrow miss before James pounded his fists into Danny's chest.

Danny coughed out and tried to hit a powerful side kick onto James who dodged and tried to launch a spinning kick but was blocked by a perfectly executed back turning kick via Danny. James attempted a triple combo high punch, he landed the first two but Danny managed a double outside block, knife-hand strike and almost kneed James' head who only just managed to get away and side kick Danny in the head.

"Time!" Takada's assistant called. The kids exited the dojo. Danny went up to James.

"You had some kick-ass moves in there dude!"

James smiled. "Thanks, I try." Before he could continue Kyle came rushing up.

"James," he panted. "Mac wants to see you in his office. You think he found out about the whole water balloons thing?" Kyle asked anxiously.

"Ummm… I don't know but I should go find out. See you later Danny." James said as he bolted off to Mac's office. It was probably another meeting concerning Danny. He darted up to the building. He entered the office.

"You wanted to see me…again?"

Mac nodded. "Remember that mission I told you about? The one Danny was perfect for."

James nodded. "Yeah."

"It turns out you aren't going to have as much time as we thought."

James narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean not as much time?"

"Well," Mac said in a suddenly very serious tone. "The mission was classified as medium risk, it involved collecting a lot of information and befriending kids involved in certain…gangs. I can't discuss too many of the details with you now, not here anyway. The point is that something went bust and the mission is now classified high risk."

"So?" James asked.

"I received some Intel from one of our contacts at MI5 and if we don't get someone in now there will never be another chance, not a good one anyway so we need Danny sooner than we thought."

"How much sooner?"

"We originally thought we had a couple of weeks, maybe a month or so, but now we need him in exactly one week."

James could have passed out. It would have been easier to.

"A week! I can't convince him to go on a mission in a week! We've just become friends, I don't even know if we're really friends yet! Can't you give any more time?"

Mac shook his head. "Sorry James. You have a week."

James looked down solemnly as he left the office. He had one week.


End file.
